Imperial HMVs
The Empire's HMVs are mostly characterized by the green color, a very standard set of models, each one with a unique use, armor and weaponry. General Information The Imperial HMVs were the Empire's mainstay combat unit after their introduction to the galaxy by Decel Erachin. They were used in favour of other vehicles due to their versatility and the Empire's immense wealth. Prior to the Reclaimation War, Imperial HMVs saw little action, being concentrated on Imperial worlds and fleets due to the inaction of King Mathias. This led to mercenaries and small commando forces doing much of the fighting against the Hydra League leading to inexperience among the Empire's ranks when full-scale war broke out in 91AF. When the Empire was destroyed and many of the foundries of Factory were levelled, these HMVs entered the hands of Imperial warlords after the Empire fragmented, though some can be found and still produced on worlds that were formerly in Empire jursidiction leading to them being used by a wide variety of factions throughout the galaxy. Classes Imperial IHMV-59 'Grunt' The IHMV-59 'Grunt' is a light combat mech often used for base security and patrols, especially on backwater worlds. They lack appropriate armour and have no notable traits other than they are inexpensive and simple to operate, though are capable of utilizing a wide assortment of weaponry. This HMV is also heavily used as a training unit for the Empire. Imperial IHMV-76 'Guardian The mainstay of the Imperial Army's HMV forces up until 91AF which saw the Empire's fall and fragmentation. They are used for almost all combat operations thanks to their general-purpose use with effective rifles, good armour and strong thrusters allowing them to deal with most threats. They are also capable of flight, adding to their versatility. Imperial Infantry Elite Usually used as squad leaders or shock troops on the battlefields, the Elites are used as strategic guards in major events. They were commonly seen on Villa, where they protected the high-ranked Imperial Officers. They use a standard HMV machine gun and a shield. Imperial Assault Infantry Used dominately on dangerous battlefields and harsh terrain, they are used to bypass the armors of ships and fortresses. They use a light gaitling gun or machine gun, and are equipped with a rocket launcher. Imperial Elite Assault Infantry Nowadays rarely seen on the battlefield, they were dominant to breach lines of artillery, equipped with a long-range cannon against fortified positions, repeating cannons against other HMVs and a shield against close-quarters enemies to counter their weaker armor. This under-specialization brought the creation of a new version. Imperial Heavy Assault Infantry A new version of the assault infantry, it features an heavier armor and better thrusters, allowing it to easily cross the battlefield. Equipped with a long-range heavy-caliber cannon, it can easily destroy most fortifications and heavier troops it fights against. Equipped with a shield on its right shoulder to protect it when using its larger guns, and a small gaitling gun on its left against smaller HMVs, it can easily break defended lines and reach the critical points. Imperial HMV Commando A camo HMV with a low-profile line, equipped with a deadly variety of weapons. Accounts of its use are sparse, but it is concluded they are often sent on high-dangerous missions and still have a good success record. Imperial Space Commando HMVs with top of the lines thrusters and life-support systems, they are mostly used to sabotage ships and space docks. They mostly carry integrated weaponry. Imperial Hull Breacher Space HMVs used in battles to break through defense points and allow the Commandos to go through and sabotage the ships. They see limited use though, due to their expensive weapons. Resonance Commando Armor A top of the line armor designed for use by Project Resonance Commandos. The 'mech' is really a set of armor systems that tie directly into a Synthoid pilot's body, becoming an extension of the pilot. Incredibly powerful and wildly expensive, only 14 were ever produced. Defense Smasher A Super-HMV with high expectations but low results. Developped during the war. Earth Shatterer A second Super-HMV with better results, but still too large for mass production and use. Quotes Category:HMVs